Lost in the Echo
by Rhe Muliya Young
Summary: And these promises broken, deep below. Each word gets lost in the echo. So one last lie I can see through, this time I finally let you go. A GaaHina fanfiction dedicated for GHLP#3. GaaraxHinataxNaruto/SasukexSakuraxHiashi.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost in the Echo, A GaaHina fanfiction dedicated for GHLP#3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Desclaimer: Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Rhe Muliya Young borrows the characters. **

**The title is Lost in the Echo, song by Linkin Park.**

**Please enjoy this one!**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Mature content, Bad language, Violence, Lil' bit Gore, Typos, etc.**

**Hyuuga Hinata= 17 tahun**

**Gaara= 25 tahun**

**Hyuuga Hiashi= 48 tahun**

**Hyuuga Sakura= 30 tahun**

**Uchiha Sasuke= 24 tahun**

**Dont like? GTFO!**

**Chapter I **

**Birthday Wish**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"PLAK!"

Satu tamparan yang amat keras mendarat dipipinya, membuatnya terjungkal tak berdaya diatas lantai marmer yang dingin. Rasa panas dan ngilu mendera dibagian itu, hingga ia nyaris tak tahan lagi membendung luapan air matanya.

Tidak. Ia tak boleh menunjukkan kelemahannya dan menangis di depan pria yang baru saja menamparnya-Hyuuga Hiashi, ayah kandungnya sendiri.

"Hinata-chan!?"

Seorang wanita yang lebih tua darinya, merengkuh bahu mungilnya yang bergetar karena takut dan rasa sakit. "Kau tidak apa-apa nak?" Iris emerald si wanita penuh kekhawatiran. Namun dia tetap memasang wajah datar.

"Lepaskan!" Gadis muda yang dipenggil Hinata tadi menepis kasar tangan sang wanita berambut pink. Ia 'pun mencoba bangkit sambil terhuyung. Berjalan terseret-seret menuju singasana sang konglomerat Hyuuga. Lalu, ia jatuh bersujud dan memeluk kaki kanan sang ayah, "Ayah, ku mohon maafkan aku. Aku janji akan memeperbaikinya!" si gadis yang merupakan calon heiress mengiba mengharap pengampunan dan belas kasihan dari orangtua tunggalnya.

Bahkan Yang Mulia Hyuuga Hiashi enggan menatap putri sulungnya yang begitu menyedihkan. Kekecewaannya telah mengalahkan hati nuraninya. Baginya kesalahan putrinya itu sudah fatal, tak ada ampun untuknya. "Cukup Hinata, kau bukan lagi heiress, Sakura yang akan menggantikanmu!"

Kedua iris amethyst putrinya itu melebar tak percaya, ia hanya membeku ditempatnya tak bisa berkata-kata lagi mendengar perintah mutlak dari sang ayah.

Si wanita berambut pink berlari kearah Hinata sambil memegangi bahu gadis itu. "Hiashi-sama! Tolonglah ampuni Hinata-chan. Dia adalah heiress yang paling tepat, muda, cerdas dan bijak, perusahaan Hyuuga akan sukses dibawah ke-"

Yang Mulia Hiashi memberi tatapan memperingati untuk wanita berambut pink tadi. "Sakura!" Dan mereka berdua 'pun tak punya hak untuk melawan apapun yang dicetuskan oleh pemimpin Hyuuga yang merajai bisnis di Jepang.

Tuan Hiashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada satu-satunya pemuda diruangan itu. Pemuda yang berdiri tegap didekat pintu keluar. "Gaara, bawa Hinata kekamar!"

Dengan tanggap, si pemuda berambut spike warna merah membawa Nona muda yang masih menunduk diam tadi. Sebelum mereka hendak berlalu wanita bernama Sakura memberi tatapan sendu bagi si mantan heiress "Kuatkan dirimu Hinata-chan."

Tiba-tiba Nona Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri membelakangi Sakura. "Wanita Jalang!" Entah dimana letak sopan santun si Nona Hyuuga itu mengumpati orang lain dihadapan ayahnya yang memandang penuh ketidakpercayaan.

Wanita berambut pink itu menunduk dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Hatinya perih mengingat perjuangannya untuk menjadi ibu pengganti untuk sang Nona muda sia-sia saja. Karena sampai kapanpun Hinata tidak akan pernah menerimanya.

Saat bulir airmatanya akan jatuh, ia mendapatkan elusan mesra di punggungnya yang datang dari pria dibelakangnya, Hyuuga Hiashi-suami sahnya. "Tolong maafkan Hinata, Sakura."

Si wanita menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum manis, "tidak apa-apa, Anata."

.

.

.

"BLAM!"

Pintu ruangan kerja Tuan Hiashi di tutup oleh Gaara, seorang bodyguard terpacaya yang ditugaskan untuk mengawal Nona Hinata kamanapun dan dimanapun. "Tinggalkan aku Gaara!" Pemuda itu meperhatikan majikannya dengan raut sendu. Mengerti bagaimana keadaan Nonanya yang memprihatinkan. Diusianya yang masih remaja sudah menanggung beban sebagai seorang heiress untuk perusahaan berskala internasional seperti Hyuuga. Masa muda yang indah dihabiskan untuk belajar hal-hal rumit yang membuat orang cepat tua. Bagi Nona Hinata, hidupnya bukan miliknya sendiri, melainkan milik Hyuuga.

Seminggu lalu, Nona Hinata mengikuti training untuk menjadi direktur di salah satu cabang Hyuuga di prefektur Nishiyama. Awalnya semua berjalan lancar berkat bimbingan Tuan Koh yang juga seorang CEO berpengalaman. Namun, di hari kelimanya Nona Hinata salah bertindak mengalirkan dana yang tidak sedikit pada perusahaan relasi baru, akibatnya nilai saham Hyuuga di cabang Nishiyama menurun drastis.

Tuan Hiashi murka karenanya, belum genap seminggu training sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal. Bagaimana ia memimpin perusahaannya kelak?

Gaara adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling mengerti perasaan Hinata saat ini. Gadis itu merasa amat sangat bersalah. "Aku memang tidak berguna, ya." Gumamnya seperti orang putus asa yang hendak mengakhiri hidupnya.

Tak ada tanggapan dari bodyguard sekaligus sahabat karibnya itu, membuat Hinata mendengus kesal sambil merengut. Dengan menyilangkan tangan didada, si gadis yang jengkel hendak berlalu dari tempat itu.

'greb'

Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Gaara menahan pergelangan tangannya, "mau kemana?"

Si gadis menghembuskan nafasnya malas, "loncat dari atas lantai sepuluh" jawabnya begitu enteng.

"Tidak boleh." Sedetik kemudian tubuh Hinata telah berpindah kedalam gendongan bridal style Gaara.

"Lepaskan aku!" rontaan Hinata sia-sia. Sudah dipastikan dirinya akan dikurung dikamar malam ini. Ia tidak mau, sungguh ia benci aturan yang dibuat tua bangka itu-ayahnya. Dan jika mengingat itu, airmata Hinata serasa ingin mendobrak keluar dari bendungannya.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, ia teringat Kaa-san dan juga Hanabi. Hidup dimansion berlantai 10 ini bagaikan neraka semenjak hadirnya wanita setan itu. Wanita jalang yang mengaku mengandung bayi Hiashi dan menjadi Ratu Hyuuga setelah meninggalnya Nyonya Hyuuga.

Hiashi bukan lagi ayahnya yang dulu.

'BRENGSEK!'

Hinata ingin melampiaskan rasa kesalnya saat ini juga. Tapi tubuhnya sulit digerakkan dalam dekapan si Gaara. Alhasil dia malah membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang pria itu, dan menangis sepuasnya disana.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, Gaara terus saja memandangnya tajam dengan tatapan sendu, 'Seandainya aku bisa membuatmu bahagia.'

Kuku panjang brwarna ungu pucat itu meremas kuat-kuat jas yang dikenakan Gaara, sambil terisak ia berbisik, "bawa aku pergi darisini, Gaara."

Konoha, pukul 11.01 malam.

Gaara terus menyetir limusin hitam itu tanpa arah tujuan. Ia melirik kesamping, tempat Nona kesayangannya tidur pulas setelah kelelahan menangis. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat wajah damainya saat tidur. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada gadis itu mengamuk. Nonanya tadi hanya berpesan agar membawanya pergi dari rumah itu. Sehingga bodyguard yang merangkap supir itu hanya berputar-putar disekitar kota Konoha dimalam itu.

Setelah merasa pegal menginjak pedal gas dikecepatan ratusan kilometer perjam, akhirnya ia memilih untuk menurunkan spidometernya. Mobil mulus dengan harga milyaran yen itu berhenti di sebuah toko kue imut bernuansa coklat. Ia pun tersenyum lagi saat memandangi etalase yang menyajikan satu porsi Cinnamon Rolls berbentuk hati.

.

.

.

Disebuah kamar luas yang berada di lantai 7 mansion Hyuuga, seorang wanita tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia duduk menyandar diatas single sofa. Tangan kirinya memegangi segelas wine hitam yang isinya tinggal sedikit, lalu tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah smartphone berwarna pink.

"Kau tahu sayang, malam ini aku menjadi Ratu Hyuuga seutuhnya, hahhhaaahaaaahhhaa!"

"Si tua bangka itu mencabut gelar heiress dari putri sulungnya dan memindahkannya untukku."

_"Selamat Sakura nee-chan." _

"Sasuke-kun sayang, sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku nee-chan!"

_"Hn! Dimana pria itu?"_

"Oh dia sudah tidur setelah kami habis bercinta."

_"..."_

"Jangan marah Sasuke-kun, dia itu masih kalah tangguh darimu untuk urusan ranjang."

_"...Kau mabuk?"_

"Iya, untuk merayakan kemenangan."

_"Sayang sekali, aku tidak disitu untuk menemanimu."_

"Mmmmm, besok sore aku ke apartemenmu, kita bersenang-senang."

.

.

.

Sepasang iris amethyst perlahan terbuka. Sang pemilik mengerjap-ngerjapkannya untuk menyesuaikan penglihatannya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah warna hitam dari langit malam yang begitu pekat. Malam semakin larut, ia pun melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 01.00 malam.

Ia menggeliat sejenak. Setelah itu, ia menyadari bahwa dirinya saat ini berada dalam posisi berbaring. Ia menyadari bahwa kepalanya bertumpu pada sesuatu seperti paha manusia.

Hal itu mengingatkannya akan Kaa-san yang selalu membiarkan dirinya tertidur di pangkuannya sambil menyisir rambutnya yang panjang dan bernyanyi lagu lullaby untuknya. Ia pun memejamkan matanya menikmati sensai itu. Membayangkan kalau saat ini ia terbaring dipangkuan; 'Kaa-san' lirihnya.

"PLUK!"

Sebuah telapak tangan tiba-tiba mendarat diatas perutnya yang rata. Lalu perlahan-lahan bergerak mengelus-elus lembut daerah itu dengan pola melingkar. Menyebabkan tubuhnya menegang seperti disengat listrik. Tapi bukan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya, melainkan sensasi yang menyenangkan, seperti rasa nyaman.

"Sudah bangun?"

Suara baritone dari orang yang sudah dikenalnya sejak kecil membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia pun mendongak kearah pria datar yang seenaknya menjamah perutnya yang masih suci. Dua manik biru jade yang disekitarnya ada warna hitam pekat itu memandangnya lekat-lekat. Dasar "PANDA-CHAN!"

Seketika ia bangkit dan menarik kasar kerah kemeja putih yang dikenakan Gaara, "Berani-beraninya kau menyentuhku!?" Mata Nona Muda itu melotot nyalang kearah bodyguardnya yang masih santai-santai saja padahal ia sudah menyiapkan tinjunya yang bisa dilontarkan kapanpun dia mau.

Yang dilakukan Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis. Salah satu tangan kekar milik si bodyguard mendarat di pundak Nonanya. Lalu ia mengucapkan sesuatu, "Tanjoubi Omedatteou, KONEKO-CHAN!" sembari memberikan seporsi Cinnamon Rolls berbentuk hati.

.

.

.

Gaara memperhatikan Nona Mudanya memakan cinnamon rolls dengan lahapnya. Terus-menerus Hinata menyuapkan potongan-potongan kue favoritnya itu, sampai-sampai pipinya menggembung karena terlalu banyaknya cinnamon yang tertampung dimulutnya. Satu dari banyak hal yang membuat Gaara tersenyum malam itu adalah tangisan bahagia dan ocehan dari majikan sekaligus sahabat sejatinya.

"Hiks...kau ingat ulangtahunku-umm disaat aku sendiri dan orang terdekatku-umm melupakan itu..hiks hiks. " ujar si Hinata masih terus menyuapkan cinnamon rolls sambil sesekali terisak.

"Kau, si Panda bodoh yang berani menyentuh tubuhku, mengerjaiku, dan...mau melakukan apapun untukku bahkan mengerjakan semua tugasku, dan um-" semburat merah muda menjalar di pipi Hinata. "Dan mau mencuci pakaian dalamku, heheh kau bodoh Panda-chan." Air mata semakin deras berjatuhan dari mata indahnya. Ia gunakan kedua telapak tangannya untuk mengusap pipinya yang sembab.

Namun Gaara datang dengan sebuah sapu tangan dan mengeringkan wajahnya yang basah. Hinata menunduk malu, merasa dirinya kekanakan. "Apa harapanmu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Gaara, Hinata terdiam sejenak, "harapanku, ya..." lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku hanya ingin Panda-chan selalu berada disisiku selamanya."

.

.

.

TBC

"Pray for me I can finish this fict on January 19. I Love You, Gaara and Hinata"

"HAPPY THIRD ANNIVERSARY GAAHINA LOVE PARADE!"

From: Rhe Muliya Young with Love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost in the Echo, A GaaHina fanfiction dedicated for GHLP#3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Desclaimer: Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Rhe Muliya Young borrows the characters. **

**The title is Lost in the Echo, song by Linkin Park.**

**Please enjoy this one!**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Rush, Mature content, Bad language, Violence, Lil' bit Gore, Typos, etc.**

**Hyuuga Hinata= 17 tahun**

**Gaara= 25 tahun**

**Hyuuga Hiashi= 48 tahun**

**Hyuuga Sakura= 30 tahun**

**Uchiha Sasuke= 24 tahun**

**Uzumaki Naruto= 17 tahun (new chara and new pairing)**

**Dont like? GTFO!**

**Chapter II **

**Suspect**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Happy Birthday, Hinata!"

Bangun pagi dari tidurnya, Hinata dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang memeluknya begitu erat, membuatnya hampir mati karena sesak nafas.

Setelah beberapa menit berada dalam pelukan maut orang yang tiba-tiba memeluknya, Hinata akhirnya bisa bernafas kembali dengan normal. Tapi rupanya ia kembali sulit bernafas saat tahu bahwa yang barusan memeluknya adalah;

"N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-Naruto-kun!"?

Uzumaki Naruto yang tersenyum lima jari kepadanya. Ya Tuhan! Mimpi apa dia semalam. Please! Jangan pingsan Hinata, kendalikan dirimu!

"Aku sudah berusaha mencegahnya!" Hinata kembali terlonjak saat Gaara tiba-tiba sudah ada disamping ranjangnya, oke kalau Gaara memang selalu menjaganya 24 jam. Dan Naruto?

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengagetkannya, Naruto!" Asal-asalan Gaara menyeret tubuh Naruto turun dari ranjang secara paksa.

Naruto merengut kesal, "Huh! kau ini, aku 'kan mau mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun untuk Hinata. Dasar Panda!"

Mereka berdua pun saling adu deathglare.

"A-arigat-tou N-n-naruto-kun..."

Uzumaki Naruto, tetangganya yang tinggal didekat danau Kazoku yang juga merupakan danau milik Hyuuga. Hinata mengenalnya saat keduanya berusia 7 tahun. Almarhum Kaa-sannya dan Ibu Naruto adalah sahabat karib dan ya begitulah. Mereka berteman. Namun sayangnya, perasaan Hinata ke pemuda itu lebih dari sekedar teman. Maka dari itu Hinata mendadak nervous kalau dekat-dekat dengan si pria bersurai pirang.

"Ya, hehe. Hadiah apa yang kau minta Hinata?" si cowok yang memiliki kumis kucing itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Blush. Hinata selalu lepas kontrol bila menghadapi Naruto hingga semburat merah muda bergerilya dipipi chubbynya. Ia pun menatap penuh tanya kearah Gaara yang sepertinya tidak bisa banyak membantu.

"Bagaimana kalau main kerumah pohonmu itu." Celetuk Gaara yang berfikir kalau Hinata pasti akan senang, terebih lagi Naruto memang tinggal seorang diri di tempat itu. Lagipula ada yang ingin dia kerjakan.

"Lagipula ada rahasia penting yang harus diungkapkan." Sang bodyguard melirik Hinata penuh makna.

Hinata membelalak mendengar penuturan Gaara,'apa dia mau buka kartuku didepan Naruto?' selidiknya.

.

.

.

_Hyuuga Hitomi, seorang Ratu Hyuuga yang juga istri dari Raja Hyuuga dari Perusahaan Hyuuga yang bergerak dibidang persahaman internasional. Sejak tahun 1980, Hitomi mengepalai cabang Perusahaan Hyuuga di US yaitu 'Hyuuga's San Fransisco Corporation' hingga sukses menjadi perusahaan saham tersukses dan masuk tiga besar berdasarkan catatan media cetak 'The Peoples'. Namun diawal tahun 2010 lalu, perusahaan yang dibesarkannya itu bangkrut akibat dari penipuan besar-besaran melalui media online yang dilakukan seorang hecker dengan meretas situs pencairan dana saham perusahannya. Oleh karena itu, perusahaan Hyuuga kehilangan saham-saham berharganya dan pada April 2010 Hyuuga Hiashi selaku kepala pusat perusahaan Hyuuga dengan berat hati menutup perusahaan itu. _

_Beberapa bulan kemudian, tepatnya pada Juli 2010, muncul berita menghebohkan di media bahwa para mantan karyawan di perusahaan itu menuntut Hyuuga Corp. karena minimnya uang pesangon yang diberikan. Sedangkan pada saat itu, Hyuuga Hitomi tengah mengalami sakit keras pasca bercerai dengan Hyuuga Hiashi. Beruntungnya masalah itu terselesaikan berkat kegigihan Hyuuga Hiashi kekacauan di San Fransisco bisa diatasi._

_Diakhir bulan September 2010, Hyuuga Hitomi meninggal karena penyakit yang dideritanya. Dan diawal bulan Desember 2010 Hyuuga Hiashi menikah kembali dengan wanita muda mantan sekertarisnya Hyuuga Sakura._

.

.

.

_Hyuuga Hanabi, 12 tahun merupakan anak bungsu dari pasangan Hyuuga Hiashi dan Late Hyuuga Hitomi. Ia merupakan adik dari Hyuuga Hinata yang merupakan calon heiress Perusahaan Hyuuga dimasa depan kelak. _

_Pada Februari 2011 lalu, gadis kecil yang masih duduk di bangku SMP itu menjadi korban pemerkosaan. Dia ditemukan dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan disebuah gudang tua di daerah selatan Konoha. Tubuhnya dipenuhi luka memar dan sayatan, menurut polisi ia dianiaya sebelum diperkosa. Beberapa bulan kemudian pelakunya ditemukan dan dihukum sesuai kejahatannya. Tapi sayang, keadaan Hanabi semakin memburuk akibat kejadian itu. Gadis itu tak lagi seperti manusia normal biasa, ia begitu stress sehingga memicu kekacauan kondisi psikisnya dan ketidakstabilan kondisi mentalnya. Malangnya, meski Hiashi mendatangi dokter-dokter terhebat diseluruh penjuru dunia, tidak satupun dari mereka yang mampu menyembukan penyakit Hanabi. _

_Hiashi jengah, dengan berbagai pemberitaan miring tentang keluarganya. Sejujurnya ini merupakan aib jika terus mempertahankan Hanabi. Aib yang memperburuk citra perusahaan Hyuuga di mata publik. _

_Rasa keprimanusiaan Hiashi kalah dengan rasa malunya. Keputusan paling buruk 'pun diambil, yaitu mengeksekusi mati putri bungsunya._

.

.

.

Gaara mengutak-atik jurnal elektroniknya dengan begitu hikmat. Jurnal itu berisi catatan-catatan informasi yang didapatkan dari intel kepercayaannya. Beberapa tahun belakangan ini dia merangkap banyak profesi; selain bodyguard, nany, maid dan sopir yang telah dijelaskan sebelumnya, dirinya juga berprofesi sebagai penyelidik.

Diusianya yang telah berkepala dua, kemampuan intelektual dan intelejennya tidak diragukan lagi. Sebagai orang kerpercayaan Tuan Hiashi dan sebagai tuntutan profesi yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga hidupmati majikannya Nona Hinata, Gaara dibekali kemampuan diatas rata-rata.

Dalam sejarah Hyuuga, beberapa tahun terakhir ini merupakan masa-masa kelamnya. Mulai dari bangkrutnya cabang perusahaan di US, kematian sang Ratu dan juga putri bungsunya.

Gaara telah melakukan penyelidikan intensif dari dua kasus yang melibatkan majikannya itu. Ia menugaskan orang-orang kepercayaannya mencari informasi dan menyelidiki beberapa orang yang dicurigai memiliki keterkaitan dalam kasus ini.

Dari penyelidikan dua tahun belakangan, ia mendapatkan dua fakta yang mengejutkan yaitu adanya dalang yang sama dibalik kasus penipuan Sang Ratu dan pemerkosaan Sang Putri.

Dan pelaku dari semua kejahatan itu adalah sang Ratu baru yaitu Hyuuga Sakura.

Gaara menjambak surai merahnya frustasi sembari menghela nafas amat panjang. Ia belum mengumpulkan bukti apa-apapun dari dugaannya tersebut. Pasalanya selama ini untuk melakukan penyelidikan pada Sang Ratu pengganti memiliki tingkat kesulitan yang cukup tinggi.

Seperti ada kekuatan besar yang selalu melindungi wanita itu.

Setelah melakukan penguncian di jurnal miliknya dan membereskan tab hitam kembali kedalam tasnya, Gaara segera bangkit dari kursi kayu reyot yang terdapat dirumah pohon reyot milik seseorang yang tak kalah reyotnya, Uzumaki Naruto.

Baru saja hendak berdiri, ia tiba-tiba merasakan beban berat dipunggungnya membuatnya hampir oleng. "Panda-chaaaaaaaaan! Ayo berenang bareng!"

Sang Nona Hyuuga kesayangannya kini nemplok dipunggungnya, tingkah manja gadis itu kumat lagi. Memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas malas Gaara berujar, "Nona..."

Ucapannya terpotong saat Naruto yang sudah topless datang sambil membawa pelampung bebek warna kuning cerah senada surainya. Nyengir selebar-lebarnya cowok itu mengangkat kedua tangannya keudara, "YANG TERAKHIR MASUK AIR, DIALAH PECUNDANGNYA!" teriaknya dengan penuh semangat seperti biasa.

Gaara mengangkat jarinya hendak protes, "Tung—"

"TOK TOK TOK!"

.

.

.

"Huft..." Hinata menghembuskan nafas bosan, Ia gunakan tangan kanannya untuk menopang dagu mungilnya. Ekor matanya mengamati dua orang pria dewasa—Gaara dan pria yang kelihatannya mitra sang bodyguard—ngobrol dipojok ruangan secaara misterius. Sungguh Hinata amat penasaran tentang pembicaraan mereka yang menurut firasatnya ada hubungan dengan dirinya.

"Nona—" Hinata sedikit terlonjak saat Gaara sudah ada tepat didepan hidungnya. Memandangnya dengan ekspresi serius seperti biasa. Hinata memperbaiki raut keterkejutannya dan membenarkan letak duduknya, "y-ya?"

"Tinggalah disini bersama Naruto, aku ada urusan dengan—uh—Baki. Aku akan segera kembali." Hinata hanya bisa melongo memandangi bodyguardnya yang kelihatan terburu-buru.

Gaara menganggap diamnya Hinata sebagai persetujuan baginya, meskipun kelihatannya diamnya Hinata adalah karena ia bingung tak mengerti. Lebih baik begitu, Hinata memang seharusnya tak tahu atas apa yang dikerjakannya selama ini.

Dirinya baru saja akan beranjak, sebelum jari-jari mungil itu menahannya, "kau mau kemana Gaara?" sejenak ia hentikan langkahnya.

"Menyelidiki sesuatu." Gaara bersumpah ia tak akan memberitahu lebih banyak dari itu. Ia benar-benar mengutuk mulutnya sendiri yang begitu saja mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Sepertinya Gaara menyesal, tapi sudah terlambat.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya, "apa itu tentang Kaa-san dan Hanabi?"

"..."

"Bawa aku bersamau, Gaara!"

"Hmph! Baiklah..."

Dengan PDnya Naruto hendak melenggang mengikuti mereka. "Aku juga ikut!"

"TIDAK BISA!"

Naruto pundung dipojokan sambil menyumpahi Gaara dalam hati.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Sakura, dulunya bermarga Haruno Sakura. Menurut informasi, ia adalah seorang wanita yang berprofesi sebagai sekertaris seorang CEO di cabang perusahaan Hyuuga perfektur Nishiyama. Dia seorang yatim-piatu berkebangsaan Thailand—ini identitas palsu. Dia melakukan itu agar sukar untuk dilacak.

Hebat! Gaara mengakui kehebatan wanita itu dalam menyamarkan identitasnya. Sehingga ia harus mengerahkan bala bantuan dari mata-mata ternama Suna.

Baki dan timnya adalah intel kepercayaannya yang ditugaskan untuk menyelidiki Sang Ratu baru yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi heiress Perusahaan Hyuuga. Menurut informasi dari Baki, Hyuuga Sakura memang terlibat dan dia memiliki sekutu, sekutu yang kuat.

Baki memiliki dua agen yang berhasil memata-matai pergerakan Sakura. Meskipun belum mendapatkan informasi dan bukti-bukti memadai, yang jelas, apa yang dikatakan Baki saat dirumah pohon tadi benar-benar membuatnya tercengang. Baki memberikan satu nama, nama yang membuat siapapun merinding.

Uchiha.

.

.

.

Mereka tidak lagi berada dirumah pohon, melainkan mini van milik Baki. Keadaannya jauh berbeda, disini dipenuhi gadget keren yang digunakan para detektif kelas internasional yang tak akan bisa kau sebutkan satu-persatu. Gunanya adalah melakukan pengamatan kepada dua orang agen yang akan melacak Sakura dan orang yang disebut Uchiha. Untuk dijadikan bukti kejahatan mereka.

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer kearah sampingnya, tempat dimana Nonanya duduk. Sejak mengetahui segala hal tentang penyelidikannya gadis itu tak lagi bersuara. Hanya diam terpaku dengan pandangan yang Gaara artikan sebagai pandangan kebencian, marah dan bingung. Benci dan marah pada orang yang telah menghancurkan keluarganya dan bingung tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Tangan Gaara terulur kepundak Nonanya, mengelus dengan lembut daerah itu dengan penuh afeksi. "Tenanglah, aku akan menghentikan mereka."

Namun ditepisnya tangan itu dengan kasar, "Aku akan membalas mereka semua!"

Si bodyguard hanya mampu memandang sendu majikannya. 'Akan kulakukan apapun, untukmu Hinata.'

.

.

.

_Ford_ hitam terhenti didepan sebuah hotel mahal nan mewah _Hiton Tokyo Bay_. Pemiliknya, seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang memakai kacamata hitam pula.

Lift yang dinaiki sang wanita berhenti dilantai 22, yang berupa sebuah restoran mewah bergaya Jerman. Ia memutar pandangan keseluruh ruangan, dan berhenti dipojok ruangan tepat dimana pria muda tengah duduk sendirian. Ia pun bergegas menghampirinya.

Seorang pelayan pria menyilahkannya duduk dihadapan pria muda berambut _raven_. Namun ia tak langsung duduk melainkan mengecup singkat bibir si pria. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

"Hn."

Si wanita melepas kacamatanya dan menampakkan dua buah iris _onyx_ hitamnya, "kau mirip Mikoto Kaa-san." Gumaman si pria membuat pipi si wanita merona.

Melalui ekor matanya ia lirik minuman yang tersaji didepan si pria, _"Sekt?"_ dan si pria mengangguk, _"Sampagne!?_ Aku suka _wyne_."

_._

_._

_._

_"Ao, apa kau menemukannya? Tidak teralu jelas jika menggunakan kamera CCTV"_

"Belum."

_"Pakai speaker wireles saja, deteksi suaranya, kemungkinan dia menyamar."_

"Hai'."

Pria berambut _mohaque_ warna abu-abu mulai mereset wirelesnya dan mengamati keadaan sekitar sembari menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pelayan. Ya, Ao merupakan salah satu agen Baki yang menyamar sebagai pramusaji disana, tugasnya mendeteksi suara Hyuuga Sakura untuk mengetahui wanita itu ada dimana.

"...Hei!.."

'Klik'

Ia mendeteksi suara itu, suara Hyuuga Sakura sekaligus orang yang memnggilnya, dan ia 'pun langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. _"Gotcha!"_ Ao pun memberi kode pada rekan lainnya.

Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dan beriris onyx duduk bersama seorang pria disebuah meja dipojok ruangan, dialah Hyuuga Sakura dan Uchiha itu. Mereka rupanya sepasang kekasih, yang sedang berkencan.

"Disini ada anggur?" tanya si wanita.

"Hai'." Ao menyerahkan daftar menu dengan sopan. Si wanita berfikir sebentar, "aku pesan _Freiderich_." Lalu si pramusaji 'pun menghilang.

"Ne, kenapa kita ke restoran bukannya ke apartemenmu?" tanya si wanita kecewa. Padahal ia ingin sekali melepas kerinduannya pada pria itu hanya berdua saja. Maklum saja, di mansion Hyuuga ia tak tak mampu berbuat apa-apa seain melayani si tua bangka—Hiashi.

Pria muda berambut raven itu hanya menyeringai sebagai jawaban, 'aku memiliki alasan, _nee-chan_.'

.

.

.

_"Siapkan posisimu Pakura!"_

Pakura, agen kedua sekaligus rekan Ao. Seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang yang disanggul dan beriris madu. Menyamar sebagai pengunjung restoran, duduk tidak jauh dari pasangan Sakura-Uchiha.

Berjalan santai menuju balkon yang merupakan tempat terdekat dengan target. Menyiapkan perlengkapan guna mendokumentasikan pergerakan dan percakapan mereka.

Dan sejauh ini berhasil, membuat Baki, Gaara dan Hinata setidaknya bisa bersenang hati.

.

.

.

Dua pasang anak manusia tengah bergelung dengan peralatannya disebuah tempat parkir di KUR. Ao dan Pakura yakin misi kali ini sukses, dengan begitu lancar dan tanpa hambatan.

"Tak kusangka Uchiha itu mudah dikelabuhi, ne, Pakura."

"Ao, jangan lengah." Ujar Pakura datar dan terkesan menggurui Ao.

"Kau ini selalu saja serius sekali" sungut Ao sambil mengemasi tas ranselnya. Sampai ia tak melihat dibelakang Pakura ada seseorang yang siap menyerang wanita itu.

"AH!"

Ao mendongak dan melihat rekannya dipegang seseorang yang tak nampak wajahnya, sebuah pistol diacucungkan orang itu dileher Pakura. Ao perlahan mundur dan hendak mengambil langkah seribu, namun punggungnya justru tertabrak tubuh manusia dibelakangnya.

Begitu ia menolehkan kepalanya, dilihatnya dua iris semerah darah dan terdapat tiga tomoe hitam yang berputar.

Uchiha.

.

.

.

TBC

I really do a hardwork to finish this fict quickly. I'm sorry if it seems rush. Again, I'm sorry if there's someone or more who doesn't like the pairing. Mostly, it's GaaHina, other pairing is not really important though.

.

.

I LOVE YOU GAARA AND HINATA

From: Rhe Muliya Young with Love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost in the Echo, A GaaHina fanfiction dedicated for GHLP#3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Desclaimer: Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Rhe Muliya Young borrows the characters. **

**The title is Lost in the Echo, song by Linkin Park.**

**Please enjoy this one!**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Rush, Mature content, Bad language, Violence, Lil' bit Gore, Typos, etc.**

**Dont like? GTFO!**

**Chapter III **

**Sacrifice**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hinata kecil manja yang baru berumur 5 tahun tak pernah lepas dari Kaa-sannya. Ibarat tubuh dan ekornya, pasti selau ikut kemana pergi. Namun, tidak selamanya induk akan menjaga anak-anaknya. Tiba juga masa dimana ia akan ditinggalkan. Menghadapi hidup sendirian. _

_Kaa-san adalah wanita karir yang merupakan kepala perusahaan cabang US 'pun harus menetap di negeri orang, jauh darinya. Saat itulah dirinya mulai mengenal orang selain Kaa-san. Seorang remaja laki-laki yang sangar bernama Gaara._

_Awalnya Hinata selalu menghindari pemuda itu, ia memilih sembunyi daripada harus bersua dengan si muka Panda—itulah sebutan untuk Gaara. Hinata tidak suka Panda, karena hewan itu hanya memiliki warna hitam dan putih tidak seperti ikan hias, kupu-kupu dan burung yang warna-warni. Selain itu, Panda berbadan besar dan mengerikan. Hinata benci Panda, karena mirip dengan Gaara._

_Orang itu tidak selembut Kaa-san. Orang itu selalu memaksa Hinata belajar dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang biasanya dikerjakan para Bibi. Seperti hari itu, saat dirinya disuruh mencucui piyama yang dikenakannya. Kalau saja ia tidak ketahuan habis pipis dicelana tadi malam. _

_Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat benar-benar tidak mau melakukan perintah Gaara._

_Lalu, Hinata terkesiap begitu tahu Gaara tiba-tiba mencuci pakaiannya, dan lebih parahnya pakaian dalamnya. Sebagai anak yang baru berusia lima tahun, tentu ia telah memiliki rasa malu jika ada seorang laki-laki memegang—._

_"D-D-D-Da-Da-dame da yo..."_

_"..."_

_Stelah menyelesaikan kegiatannya, perlahan Gaara berdiri. Mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh pundak mungil itu. Hinata kecil harus ekstra mendongak guna memandang wajah seseorang yang selalu disisinya selama ini. "Mulai saat ini, Nona harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan Nona. Karena suatu saat nanti Nona akan bertanggung jawab pada sesuatu yang lebih besar lagi."_

_Dengan polosnya gadis itu berujar, "Pa-pakai mesin cuci 'k-kan lebih mudah."_

_Sang pria muda tersenyum, "Tak banyak orang yang mau menggunakan cara yang susah, karena mereka terbiasa menggunakan cara yang lebih mudah. Namun ketika cara yang lebih mudah itu tidak tersedia, mereka cenderung menyerah. Berbeda dengan orang yang dari awal menggunakan cara yang susah, mereka cenderung pantang menyerah."_

.

.

.

**December, 31****st**** 2013**

Tuhan memang telah mewahyukan bahwa hari dimana dunia ini berakhir akan tiba. Bagi Hinata hari itu adalah hari ini.

Beberapa hari ini berat badannya turun drastis. Suka melamun dan pikiran yang kosong adalah tanda-tanda dirinya teserang gejala stress. Gadis itu kehilangan segalanya. Tahta, harta, keluarga, dan keadilan. Kesempatannya untuk balas dendam 'pun hilang karena penyelidikan saat itu gagal. Oh Sungguh! Hinata tak mau membahas masalah itu lagi. Cukup sudah, semuanya sudah berakhir, ia sudah tak lagi memiliki kesempatan.

Sepasang insan manusia tengah duduk bersebelahan di ruangan yang jika ditilik adalah belakang panggung sebuah gedung ternama—_Hyuuga Tower_—pusat perusahaan Hyuuga. Tempat dimana acara penyerahan tahta heiress untuk Nyonya Hyuuga Sakura dilaksanakan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Gaara melirik Nonanya yang belum mengucapkan sepatah kata 'pun sejak kemarin. Ini adalah kesalahannya, gagal dalam penyelidikan waktu itu. Tak habis pikir bahwa Uchiha itu dapat mengacaukan rencanannya yang tersusun rapi.

Pelan-pelan ia beranikan diri mengulurkan kedua tangan untuk mengelus pundak ringkih milik orang yang paling disayanginya didunia ini. "Semua akan baik-baik saja." Ia pandang lekat-lekat wajah tertunduk yang ditutupi poni tebal. "Ini belum berakhir, kita bisa memulai lagi dari awal. Mari berjuang bersama."

Kini kepala Hinata tenggelam kedalam dada bidang bodyguardnya, semakin dalam, berharap dapat menghilangkan tubuhnya dari dunia ini walau sejenak. Sesaat ia terpikir Kaa-san dan Hanabi—mereka tidak tidur dengan nyenyak—karena wanita setan itu. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Kaa-san dan Hanabi. Meskipun dengan cara yang susah.

"Gaara, aku haus."

Melepaskan dekapannya, Gaara mengerti harus berbuat apa, "tunggulah disini." Dan dengan itu ia berlalu meninggalkan Nonanya sendirian.

.

.

.

Diujung tahun 2013 ini, Para Hyuuga melaksanakan _event_ besar yang akan mempengaruhi Perusahaan itu dimasa depan kelak, yaitu penyerahan gelar Heiress untuk orang yang tak lain adalah isteri Tuan Hiashi, Hyuuga Sakura.

Atas rekomendasi dari Sang Raja sendiri, tak ada yang berani menolak meskipun Hyuuga Sakura bukan keturunan Hyuuga murni. Menurut Raja Hyuuga, keputusan itulah yang paling tepat. Ia merasa dirinya sudah tak lagi muda, bisa saja sewaktu-waktu ajal menjemputnya. Memang Ia belum setua itu, ia hanya memerlukan heiress baru untuk membantunya mengurusi cabang-cabang perusahaan diseluruh dunia.

Sakura, adalah orang yang paling tepat. Bagaimana dengan putri sulungnya?

Setelah mengamati perkembangan Hinata, ia menyerah dan tak lagi berharap pada anak sulungnya itu.

Dan hari ini Hiashi Hyuuga memasang raut bahagianya. Dengan memangku putra bungsunya Hyugaa Hoshigaki—anak hasil hubungan gelapnya dengan Sakura dua tahun lalu—sambil memandangi istrinya sedang berpidato diatas panggung dengan penuh wibawa.

Hyuuga Hiashi amat sangat bahagia memiliki Sakura, jauh bahagia daripada bersama Hitomi. Wanita itu mengerti dirinya dan rela mengorbankan diri untuknya. Selama ini, tak ada yang tahu jika dirinya menderita _karsinoma hepatoselular_ yang sudah parah, hingga mau tak mau harus dilakukan pencangkokan organ terbesar dalam tubuh manusia itu, yaitu hati.

Dulu, ditengah krisis perusahaan Hyuuga akibat masalah di _San Fransisco_, dirinya harus mengeluarkan milyaran yen guna membeli organ sekaligus biaya operasi, belum lagi jika donor dari jenazah yang sudah meninggal sangat beresiko.

Disaat itulah Sakura—yang pada saat itu masih berstatus sebagai sekertarisnya—datang menawarkan solusi, sebagai donor hidup untuk melakukan LDLT.

Namun, ia tak sanggup jika harus kehilangan wanita yang selalu menemaninya dikala istrinya sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Mereka 'pun berdebat sangat hebat waktu itu, Sakura dengan keinginannya mendonorkan diri dan Hiashi yang dengan keras menolaknya.

Lelah dengan perdebatan, akhirnya Sakura nekat melakukan transplantasi donor hidup. 'Setuju atau tidak Anata harus tetap hidup' itulah ucapannya sebelum akhirnya seorang berhati dingin seperti Hiashi luluh juga.

'Arigatou, Sakura.'

Hyuuga Sakura telah resmi menjadi heiress penerus perusahaan Hyuuga. Saat ini ia hampir merampungkan pidatonya. Beratus-ratus pasang mata mengamatinya dengan begitu hikmat.

Mengenakan tomosode hitam bercorak burung seruni, dan memiliki lambang klan Hyuuga dipunggungnya, kecantikannya benar-benar terpancar dengan indah.

"...Hyuuga memang perusahaan nomor satu dunia, dan saya akan terus berusaha menjadikannya nomor satu..."

Senyum yang sedari tadi tak pernah menghilang dari wajahnya membuat beberapa karyawan juga ikut senang dan bangga.

"...dengan begitu, penanaman saham akan terus dilakukan disetiap cabang, lebih daripada itu, pembentukan cabang baru di negara-negara yang masih berkembang juga akan terus diupayakan guna—"

"BRUK!"

Tiba-tiba saja Nyonya Hyuuga itu terjerembab, seperti ada seseorang yang mendorong tubuhnya dengan kasar. Wanita itu memejamkan matanya, merasa kesakitan didaerah pinggulnya yang menghantam lantai panggung.

Saat kedua emerald hijau itu terbuka, alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mendapati putri tirinya berdiri menjulang dengan kedua telapak tangan yang mengepal dan memeberikan tatapan penuh kebencian kepadanya.

"H-Hinata-chan!" lirihnya.

Hinata menduduki perut ibu tirinya yang tak berdaya, dan memandang tajam kedalam bola mata emerald penuh rasa kesal yang membuncah. Tangannya terulur kearah wajah ayu wanita berkepala tiga itu, dan mencengkram erat leher mulus milik Sakura. "Kau pembunuh! Kau membunuh Kaa-san dan Hanabi! Dasar Pembunuh! Kami-sama pasti akan menghukummu, Pembunuh!"

"H-H-Hi-Hina...chan...hen-hen...ti-kan" rintihan Sakura sudah tak lagi didengarken oleh Hinata, gadis itu telah dikuasai oleh nafsu balas dendam yang membara.

'greb'

Seseorang dengan penutup wajah kemudian menarik tubuh Hinata menjauh dari Nyonya Hyuuga, tak hanya itu orang tersebut juga membawa sang Nona menjauh dari tempat itu.

Beberapa butler andalan Tuan Hyuuga segera mungkin menghalangi laju pria tak dikenal tadi. Namun, pria itu malah mengacungkan pistol dikening sang putri.

"Ahhh-hmph" Hinata yang panik meronta, namun lengan kekar milik sang pria begitu kuat, hingga ia tak mampu melawan lagi.

Alhasil, para butler yang tak mau ambil resiko buruk 'pun membiarkan pria itu membawa pergi sang putri.

Secepat kilat, pria misterius tadi menaruh tubuh mungil Hinata ke pundaknya dan berlari menuju lift yang bergerak ke lantai satu.

Setelah berada diantai satu, bukan loby tujuannya melainkan pintu belakang gedung yang sepi. Hingga tak ada satu 'pun security yang mengawasi. Mereka 'pun disambut oleh mercedez hitam yang terparkir apik disana.

Masih membawa pistol ditangannya, si pria menurunkan tubuh mungil Hinata dari pundaknya.

Hinata 'pun mendarat ditanah dengan begitu elegannya, raut shocknya tergantikan oleh wajah sebalnya. "Hentikan aktingmu, Gaara!" perintahnya ketus.

"Aku bukan Gaara, Hinata." si pria melepas penutup wajahnya, menampakkan rambut kuning plus mata biru safir, dan senyum cerahnya.

Mulut mungil Hinata terbuka karena schock. 'N-N-Na-Na-Naruto-kun! Aku digendong!'

Beberapa detik kemudian, dia ambruk.

.

.

.

_Ia adalah bocah dari pantiasuhan Kota Suna yang paling beruntung. Dua puluh tahun lau, dia diangkat menjadi bawahan istri milyader terkenal dari Kota Konoha, Hyuuga Hitomi. Wanita berhati baik yang memberinya nama 'Gaara' juga menyekolahkannya di Executive Protection and Bodyguard Training School milik ISA Academy. Sebuah lembaga pendidikan yang hanya bisa dimasuki orang-orang khusus saja. _

_Gaara mengetahui bahwa itu semua dilakukan oleh sang Ratu untuk putri sulungnya si calon heiress, Nona Hyuuga Hinata. _

_Gaara remaja memang tidak memiliki cita-cita, hanya satu keinginannya yaitu melindungi majikannya._

_Saat itu umurnya masih belasan tahun adalah pertama kalinya ia bertemu Nona Hinata. Dari sudut pandang Gaara, Nona kecil itu begitu lemah dan rapuh, maka dari itu ia harus melindunginya. _

_Awalnya memang sulit melakukan pendekatan kepada anak-anak. Namun, akibat insiden cucian itu, mereka semakin dekat. Nona Hinata ternyata anak yang menyenangkan. Mereka mulai akrab dan saling terbuka satu sama lain. Bahkan sang Nona kini mulai bergantung padanya, bisa dikatakan dirinyalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Nona Hinata saat itu. Dibandingkan dengan Ayah dan Bundannya sendiri yang selau sibuk dengan bisnis._

_"G-G-Ga-Gaara, sini."_

_Nona Hinata terbaring dibalik selimut tebal nan hangat diatas ranjang. Malam itu, ia terlihat gelisah dan wajahnya yang memucat. _

_"Ada apa Nona?" Gaara 'pun duduk dipingggir ranjang tempat Nonanya terbaring._

_Hinata kini dalam posisi duduk sambil meremas selimut lembut miliknya, "H-H-Hinata tidak bisa tidur sendirian." Wajah chubby yang biasanya merona kini tampak temaram ditempa sinar lampu tidur._

_Menghela nafas, Gaara maklum. Hinata benci sekali adanya suara kembang api yang menggelegar tengah malam buta begini. Mau bagaimana lagi, namanya juga tahun baru. Jadi hal macam itu tak bisa dihindari._

_"T-Temani H-Hi-Hinata ya?"_

_Gaara terkekeh pelan sambil memegangi perutnya, "Ternyata kau penakut ya..."_

_Hinata melotot marah "Panda-chaaaannn!" rengeknya. Ia pun memanyunkan bibirnya dengan sebal, matanya berkaca-kaca hendak menangis._

_"Dasar Koneko-chan!"_

_"D-Dasar Panda-chan!"_

_Mereka 'pun terus berdebat dan saling mengolok satu sama lain, tak ada yang mengalah. Hingga akhirnya mereka tertidur dan mengarungi alam mimpi masing-masing._

.

.

.

Gaara duduk diam dilantai kayu yang reyot itu lagi. Memandangi langit malam Konoha yang tak lagi berwarna gelap seperti biasanya. Kepekatannya tergantikan warna-warni bunga api yang bermekaran ditengah malam. Riuh suara ledakan membahana diseluruh permukaan Kota, menandakan hingar-bingar keramaian penyambutan tahun baru yang kali ini terasa biasa saja.

Ia tolehkan kepalanya kekanan, tempat dimana gadis mungil yang kini mulai beranjak dewasa tebaring dibalik selimut lusuh milik Naruto. Semalaman gadis itu terus menangis tanpa henti, akibat insiden di Hyuuga Tower saat itu. Ia tak dapat berbuat banyak, jadi ia hanya memandangi si gadis mengeluarkan kekesalannya sampai puas dan akhirnya tertidur dengan sendirinya.

'Ma'afkan aku Hinata' lirihnya dalam hati. Ia benar-benar merasa gagal sebagai seorang bodyguard, dirinya benar-benar tidak berguna.

"Sudahah Gaara, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu."

Naruto baru saja kembali sehabis melihat bunga-bunga api perayaan tahun baru dari teropongnya diatap rumah pohon. Cowok pirang itu menarik selimut dan berbaring disamping Hinata, "setidaknya kita semua baik-baik saja saat ini" gumamnya sebelum terlelap.

Gaara tertegun. Naruto benar, untuk saat ini hal itu cukup.

Membuang rasa bersalah jauh-jauh, Gaara 'pun menarik selimut dan berbaring dissamping Hinata. Setidaknya mereka bertiga masih bisa menghirup nafas dan memulai hidup ditahun yang baru ini. Ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Meskipun didalam hatinya bergelora firasat buruk esok harinya, atau lusa, atau hari selanjutnya. Siapa yang tahu. Apapun yang terjadi esok, ia akan menghadapinya.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu Gaara?"

Gaara terduduk diruang khusus yang hanya dihuni para butler milik Tuannya. Dihadapannya Hoheto dan Totsuka Hyuuga—orang kepercayaan Hiashi—tengah menginterogasinya secara intensif.

Hoheto, pria yang paling tua mulai bicara, "Kau melakukan kesalahan besar dengan mengirim agen dari Suna untuk memata-matai Nyonya Hyuuga tanpa sepengetahuan kami. Kau pikir Nyonya Hyuuga itu kriminal, hah? Dan lebih parahnya kau telah memprofokasi Nona Muda untuk melakukan tindakan memalukan macam itu!"

"Aku tak habispikir denganmu Gaara, kukira kau yang terbaik selama ini. Jujur aku kecewa. Dan kurasa dirimu harus mempertanggungjawabkan kesalahanmu."

Gaara hanya diam, tak membantah tuduhan-tuduhan salah yang dilemparkan rekannya itu. Mungkin ini yang terbaik, mungkin.

Tostuka memegang pundak Gaara penuh afeksi, "kau menyayangi Nona Hinata 'kan?" tanya pria itu. "Kau pasti tahu, Hiashi-sama tidak ingin keluarganya dipandang buruk dimata publik. Demi menjaga citra Nona Hinata, Hiashi-sama harus mengorbankanmu dengan membuat seolah-olah kau yang salah karena memberi informasi yang salah tentang Nyonya Sakura kepada Nona Hinata." Kedua butler senior itu memandang Gaara sendu. Mau bagaimana lagi, itulah tugasnya.

Gaara memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas "Aku mengerti."

"BRAK!"

Uzumaki Naruto membanting pintu dengan penuh amarah. Ia memasang deathglare paling mengerikan untuk duo Hyuuga disana. Lalu ia menoleh kearah Gaara, mendekatinya dan menarik kerah kemeja pria itu dengan kasar, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini baka!"

Gaara yang masih berekspresi datar seperti biasa, perlahan melepaskan cengkraman maut Naruto. "Tolong jaga Hinata, Naruto."

Naruto menatap nanar wajah Gaara. Ia memang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa disituasi saat ini. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat begitu besarnya pengorbanan Gaara, "Siap Komandan!" Pemuda itu 'pun memposisikan dirinya dengan gerakan hormat dengan tangan kanan diletakkan disamping kanan kepalanya.

'Semoga kau selalu baik-baik saja, Hinata'

.

.

.

**TBC**

**SKRILLEX is my inspiration!**

**We're near the end of chapter guys. I hope I can mske it end on January 19. So, pray for me.**

**I'm so sorry if this fict is very disapointed. Whether it is satisfied or not, I'll do my best.**

**.**

**.**

**From: Rhe Muliya Young with Love.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost in the Echo, A GaaHina fanfiction dedicated for GHLP#3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Desclaimer: Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Rhe Muliya Young borrows the characters. **

**The title is Lost in the Echo, song by Linkin Park.**

**Please enjoy this one!**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Rush, Mature content, Bad language, Violence, Lil' bit Gore, Typos, etc.**

**Dont like? GTFO!**

**Chapter IV **

**Betrayal**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ilmu finansial adalah ilmu yang mempelajari cara-cara mengelola keuangan. Setelah penjelasan panjang lebar yang dilakukan sensei homeschoolingnya yang cantik bernama Kurenai, Hinata langsung diberi soal yang bisa dibilang mudah untuk dirinya yang merupakan seorang mantan calon heiress. Soal mengenai perencanaan keuangan bagi sepasang suami istri yang hendak membuka usaha kuliner.

...

_Soo Ji Leclercq (23) dan suaminya Hugo Pierre Leclercq (25)_

_Saat ini, kedua pasangan suami istri ini memiliki salah satu bisnis restoran sederhana di kawasan Bordeaux Prancis yang dibangun dalam dua tahun bernama Koreanhouse, menu andalannya Jokbal dan Bossam oleh Chef Suoh._

_Mulai Berbisnis: 2010 _

_Modal: Rp 70 juta$. Dana diprioritaskan untuk kesejahteraan karyawan, baru kemudian untuk alat pemanggang, bahan baku dan simpanan dana. Konsep restorannya untuk memberikan tempat yang sederhana dengan kualitas menu makanan seperti hotel._

_Penetapan Harga: Keputusan menetapkan harga sempat dipikirkan dengan seksama. Akhirnya mereka menetapkan harga 20 – 30 $._

_Keuntungan: Keuntungan mereka tak lebih dari 20%, sebab harga bahan baku yang fluktuatif, berkonsentrasi mendapatkan jumlah pesanan. Semakin banyak porsi yang terjual, maka keuntungan mereka akan semakin berlipat ganda._

_Strategi Bisnis: Mengandalkan promo yang tak butuh banyak modal, misalnya memberikan gratis menu dessert untuk pengunjung yang berulang tahun. Menyediakan tiramisu untuk pengunjung yang menulis tweet, juga minuman untuk ibu hamil yang ada di daftar tunggu. Mereka juga menggunakan berbagai gimmick. Salah satunya membuat kompetisi mengumpulkan bendera terbanyak untuk mendapatkan sebuah smartphone._

_Cara Mengelola Keuntungan: Berusaha untuk hati-hati mengelola laba. Menyicil hasil pinjaman ke bank, meningkatkan kualitas makanan yang dijual, menambahkan pilihan menu, dan meningkatkan kenyamanan restoran. Barulah sisa keuntungan digunakan untuk investasi pribadi._

...

Setengah jam sudah Kurenai-sensei mencermati hasil kerja Hinata dengan begitu teliti. Meskipun itu termasuk soal yang mudah, ia tetap harus mengkoreksi dengan benar. Itulah tangung jawab seorang guru. Lamanya waktu tak masaIah baginya, yang penting adalah anak didiknya mengerti apa yang ia ajarkan.

Guru tersebut sepertinya sama sekali tak menyadari kejenuhan tingkat akut yang melanda anak muridnya itu sejak tadi. Hinata sempat merasakan kantuk, bahkan si gadis hampir terantuk meja kalau saja ia tak keburu bangun membenahi posisi duduknya.

"Kemampuan analisismu cukup meningkat Hinata. Kau cukup kreatif dengan memasukkan menu masakan Korea ke negara Jerman. Namun pilihan menu asia sedikit kurang cocok untuk negara Eropa. Kau harus cari negara lain, Amerika Latin misalnya..."

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk atau sesekali mengucap kata 'iya' atau 'baik sensei'. Ia tidak begitu fokus lagi dan ingin sekali pelajaran membosankan ini segera berakhir.

Bukannya sang guru tidak memeperhatikan raut wajah Hinata sejak tadi. Ia tahu, benar-benar tahu bahwa muridnya sudah tak lagi berminat melanjutkan pelajaran hari itu. Menghela nafas cukup panjang, akhirnya ia menaruh kertas essai Hinata di meja, "Baiklah pelajaran hari ini selesai, kita lanjut minggu depan."

Sontak wajah Hinata sumringah dan berlari memeluk tutor homeschooling yang sudah tiga tahun bekerja untuknya. "Arigatou Sensei!" Kurenai 'pun memutar bola mata warna merahnya menanggapi sikap Hinata yang baik kalau ada maunya itu.

.

.

.

"HINATAAAA!"

Baru saja ia melepas stress dari Kurenai-sensei, sekarang ia makin shock lantaran pujaan hatinya memberi 'surprise hug' yang benar-benar nyaris membuatnya tak sadarkan diri ditempat itu.

"Oi, Hinata!" merasa tak mendapat tanggapan dari lawan bicaranya, Naruto menggoyang ringan kedua pundak mungil milik sahabatnya. "Hiiii-Naaaa-Taaaa!?"

Setelah beberapa detik jiwanya berada dilangit ketujuh, Hinata akhirnya kembali sadar. "Y-ya, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto mendongakkan dagunya "Gimana belajarnya tadi?"

Hinata tersenyum hambar "seperti biasa, mem-bosan-kan" dan melempar kedua tangannya keudara.

Naruto tertawa renyah, "kau hebat Hinata, kalau aku pasti langsung tepar dan nggak kuat ngadepin pelajaran tentang bisnis, keuangan, bla-bla-bla. Mungkin tak sampai seminggu, aku masuk UGD" ujarnya melebih-lebihkan.

Hinata merasa cukup bangga mendengar kalimat Naruto, ia anggap cowok itu memujinya. Hello? Dia dipuji oleh pujaan hatinya, siapa sih yang nggak senang? "Aku tidak sekuat itu kok, bahkan aku 'pun hampir masuk UGD karenanya" canda Hinata.

Meletakkan tangan didagu, Naruto 'pun merangkul pundak kiri si gadis, "Hm, kau perlu hiburan sekali-sekali." Mata lavender itu menyipit, menyetujui usulnya. "Bagaimana kalau semacam, kencan?"

A-a-apa? Hinata tak salah dengar? Naruto mengajaknya kencan? "T-Tu-tunggu dulu, Naruto-kun?" Bukannya tidak mau, justru sebaliknya, dia mau banget. Tapi ada mengganjal di hati Hinata belakangan ini.

Yaitu Gaara.

"Ini aneh Naruto-kun, sejak kemarin aku tidak meihat Gaara." Naruto kaget mendengarnya, ia jadi teringat janjinya dengan Gaara untuk tidak memberitahu kejadian kemarin pada Hinata.

"Ng..." Naruto menggaruk-garuk surainya, jujur ia bingung, beritahu tidak ya. "Apa kau sudah menanyakan pada para maid?" Hinata angkat bahu.

"Atau para butler, pasti mereka tahu!" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Naruto memandangnya nanar. "Aku juga tidak tahu keberadaannya, Hinata." Nona muda itu menunduk dengan sendu. Tidak biasanya Gaara menghilang dari pandangannya tanpa memberi kabar, bahkan sudah dua minggu bodyguard itu menghilang. Ada apa ini?

"Jadi kencan 'kan?" Suara Naruto terdengar memohon, ia pikir dengan menyenangkan hati Hinata, akan mengalihkan pikiran gadis itu dari Gaara.

"H-hai'."

Saat mereka hendak beranjak dari mansion, dua butler senior Hyuuga menghadang keduanya.

"Ada apa Hoheto, Totsuka?" tanya Hinata.

Kedua butler itu membungkuk dengan hormat pada majikannya "Tuan Hiashi memanggil anda Nona." Hinata pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Naruto yang merasa diacuhkan mengangkat jari telunjuknya "Boleh aku ikut?" tanyanya.

"TIDAK BISA!" kedua butler berujar kompak.

Naruto pundung dipojokan sambil mengumpati si butler.

.

.

.

Hinata memasuki ruangan khusus milik ayahnya. Namun pemandangan yang ia lihat adalah hal yang menyakitkan. Disana ayahnya tengah bergelung dengan pekerjaannya, dan disebelahnya ada Sakura yang selalu setia mendampinginya. Kau tahu mengapa itu menyakitkan? Karena dia dan Kaa-san tak pernah sedekat itu.

Rupanya Sakura adalah orang pertama yang menyadari keberadaannya. "Hinata-chan!" Hinata membuang muka tak mau bertatapan dengan wanita itu.

Mengabaikan Sakura, Hinata fokus pada ayahnya "Ada apa Ayah memanggilku?"

Hiashi memutar kepalanya kearah Hinata memandang lekat-lekat putri sulungnya itu. Meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, Hinata 'pun memandang ayahnya dengan pasrah. "Ada banyak hal yang akan kusampaikan padamu. Salah satunya..." Jeda sebentar, Hinata mengangguk dengan patuh.

"Minta maaf pada Sakura!"

Mata Hinata terbelalak lebar mendengar perintah ayahnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia mau minta maaf pada wanita yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya. Kalau boleh jujur dirinya justru merasa senang bisa balas dendam pada wanita itu, yah meskipun hanya mencekiknya.

"A-ayah..."

"Minta maaf pada Sakura!"

Cukup dua kali ayahnya memerintah, Hinata suskses tak berkutik, "Ma-Ma-af, S-Sakura-san"

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan!" Sakura tersenyum lembut padanya.

Hiashi melanjutkan, "semua hal yang Gaara katakan padamu adalah kebohongan."

'N-nani?' Hinata terkejut. Apa maksudnya ini.

"Kau tahu seberapa memalukannya kelakuanmu diacara penyerahan heiress waktu itu! Kau menjatuhkan harga dirimu sendiri dan juga Hyuuga dimata publik!" Hiashi mendecih kesal. Kalau saja ia tak menyayangi putrinya, dipastikan anak itu mendekam dipenjara.

"Kau pasti bertanya dimana Gaara?" Hiashi memicingkan matanya.

"Dia mempertanggungjawabkan semua perbuatanmu!"

Hinata semakin terkejut, ia benar-benar terpukul. Jadi Gaara? Tak terasa airmatanya sudah menganak sungai.

"A-ayah..., G-Gaara..." tenggorokkannya tercekat karena tangisnya sendiri. Tindakan balas dendam bodohnya justru menyusahkan Gaara. Ia tak mempersalahkan masalah penyelidikan waktu itu. Tapi sekarang masalahnya adalah Gaara dipenjara karenanya. Tidak. Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Jangan kira kau bisa menyelamatkannya. Ini lebih rumit dari yang kau kira Hinata."

"A-A-ayah..." isak tangis Hinata memenuhi ruangan. Sakura 'pun hanya bisa memandang sendu putri tirinya itu. "B-bebaska-an Gaara" pinta Hinata pada ayahnya, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain memohon padanya.

"Sekarang dengar perkataanku, kau akan bertunangan dengan mitra perusahaan Hyuuga!"

"Sebagai gantinya, hukuman Gaara akan diringankan."

.

.

.

Bukannya Hinata tak tahu maksud dari perintah Hiashi kepadanya. Ia bukan lagi gadis kecil berusia lima tahun yang mudah dikelabuhi. Ia tahu, sangat tahu kalau ini adalah cara lain sang ayah untuk menyingkirkannya.

Kaa-san, Hanabi, Gaara dan dirinya adalah produk gagal yang harus disingkirkan.

Kaa-san yang telah gagal menjalankan perusahaan, Hanabi yang cacat, Gaara yang membelot, juga dirinya yang bukan lagi heiress.

Ia tak lagi berguna jika terus berada di perusahaan Hyuuga. Sehingga ia ditunangkan dengan kolega yang pasti memiliki relasi bisnis dengan Hyuuga. Untuk apa lagi kalau bukan memperkaya kedua belah pihak. Ia sudah paham akan hal ini.

"Apa Tuan Hiashi sudah gila? Kau masih 17 tahun Hinata!"

Uzumaki Naruto mengoceh tidak jelas sejak mengetahui rencana pertunangannya Hinata. Ia bahkan menyuarakan ketidak setujuannya akan hal itu yang tentu saja tidak digubris oleh Hinata. Jika Hiashi sudah memerintah, tak satu makhluk pun mampu membantahnya.

Malam itu, Hinata sedang didandani oleh beberapa maid didalam kamar pribadinya. Ia malah melamun saat Naruto marah-marah. Ia bahkan tidak lagi fokus ketika Naruto mendekatinya untuk berbisik ditelinganya dengan suara lantang "apa kau sudah gila Hinata? Kau harus menghentikannya!"

"Ehem!" seorang maid mempelototi Naruto dengan garang. Dan tanpa persetujuan Naruto, maid berambut pirang dan berdada besar tersebut menarik kasar kerah baju pemuda itu. Ia melempar tubuh Naruto keluar dan mengunci pintu dari dalam.

"HEI, BUKA!" Naruto kesal dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

'Pasti ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan.'

...

Beberapa saat kemudian, beberapa maid keluar dengan Hinata yang berdandan formal dengan mengenakan furisode bermotif bunga emas. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai, namun sedikit diberi hiasan jepit di bagian kanannya.

"Bibi, biarkan aku yang mengantar Nona Hinata." Ujar Naruto sok akrab.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Bibi, hah?" malangnya Naruto dihadiahi jitakan keras oleh maid yang tadi.

"Ma-maaf." Naruto mengelus kepala benjolnya, itu maid benar-benar jos untuk urusan pukul-memukul.

"Tsunade-san, biar Naruto-kun saja yang mengantarku." Hinata berujar agar Tsunade tidak mengomeli pemuda malang itu lebih jauh lagi.

Tsunade berubah bak malaikat jika didepan Hinata, "Baik Nona." Tapi menjadi iblis bilal berhadapan dengan Naruto, "Awas kau bocah!" Naruto 'pun menelan ludah susah payah, nggak lagi deh berurusan dengan maid tua itu.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang Tuan Muda Uchiha."

Hiashi menjabat tangan seorang pria muda berambut raven dan beriris oniks hitam. Pemuda itu adalah relasi bisnisnya dari perusahaan Uchiha. Perusahaan yang bisa dibilang nsaingan Hyuuga. Dulunya ia pikir mereka adalah musuh, namun semua itu berubah saat ia memikirkan keuntungan yang melimpah jika mereka bersatu.

Beliau memang belum lama berhubungan dengan si pemilik perusahaan Uchiha. Tapi mereka sudah begitu dekat layaknya sahabat. Bahkan mereka sudah mengenal latar belakang masing-masing. Beruntungnya pemuda itu masih single, jadi ia menawarkan putrinya kepada Tuan Muda Uchiha. Awalnya ia hanya basa-basi, tapi pemuda itu justru menganggapnya serius dan antusias sekali mengenai perjodohan itu. Sehingga jadilah si pemuda melamar Hinata tepat seperti harapannya.

Para pelayan mempersilahkan Tuan Muda itu duduk disofa dengan sopan, "Terimakasih Hyuuga-san. Kalau anda bersedia, anda bisa memanggil saya Sasuke saja." Ujarnya menghilangkan kesan formal yang biasa mereka pakai dikantor. Hiashi 'pun mengangguk tanda setuju.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura datang dengan beberapa maid yang membawakan minuman dan makanan untuk tamu mereka. Wanita itu berjabat tangan dengan calon menantunya, "Selamat datang Tuan Muda." Lama mereka tak melepasakan tautan tangannya, sekilas pemuda bernama Sasuke itu melihat Nyonya Hyuuga yang memandangnya penuh selidik.

"TOK, TOK, TOK!"

Pintu 'pun terbuka menampakkan sepasang anak manusia dengan umur yang sama. Hiashi tak terkejut memandang Hinata jika yang disamping putrinya itu bukan Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda berisik yang seiring membuat onar. Dari dulu Hiashi tak pernah suka dengan pemuda yang merupakan teman Hinata. Hiashi tak habis fikir, dari sekian banyak pemuda, kenapa Hinata memilih berteman dengan anak aneh yang tak punya orangtua macam Naruto.

"Selamat malam semua." Cengir Naruto yang masih mengamit lengan Hinata membuat Hiashi mengernyit tidak suka.

"S-selamat malam minna," Hinata juga mengikuti Naruto memberi salam pada ketiga orang yang masih terkejut. Bagaimana tak terkejut jika Naruto datang hanya memakai celana jeans pendek hitam dengan model terkoyak-koyak dibagian lutut dan kaos orange bertuliskan 'I Love Ramen'.

"KAU!" geram Hiashi pada Naruto.

"A-ayah tenang, Naruto-kun hanya mengantarku."

Naruto meletakkan kedua tangannya dikepala dan berjalan mendekati Tuan-tuan dan Nyonya yang ada disna. "Oh ya, sebenarnya ada apa ini Hiashi-Tousan? Ramai sekali ya disini. Kenapa Hinataku dipinta kemari sih? Padahal 'kan aku lagu berduaan tadi, dan, dan siapa om-om seram yang duduk disofa ini?" tanpa seijin pemilik rumah Naruto nyerocos tidak jelas dengan begitu PDnya, bahkan ia menusuk-nusukkan jarinya di lengan tamu terhormat disana.

Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud Naruto barusan, apa yang pemuda itu rencanakan sebenarnya. Sementara Hiashi mulai hilang kesabaran melihat tingkah konyol pemuda itu.

"Kau, keluar dari sini atau aku panggil butler untuk mengusirmu!" bentaknya pada Naruto yang sedang mencomot segelas anggur milik Sasuke untuk sekedar dimainkannya.

Naruto maju berhadapan dengan Hiashi tanpa ada rasa takut, sedang Hinata sudah mulai gemetaran ditempatnya. "Tenang dulu Tou-san, aku hanya ingin bilang kalau Hinata dan aku, ah saling mencintai." Naruto dengan berani menepuk pundak sang Raja Hyuuga, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela. "Jadi, Tou-san tak perlu repot-repot menjodohkannya, aku akan menikahinya Tou-san, iya 'kan Hinata?" Naruto memandang Hinata penuh harap.

"Tidak, Hinata akan menikah dengan pria pilihan Ayah."

'NANI?' gigi Naruto saling beradu hingga beberapa diantaranya rontok begitu Hinata menolaknya. Lalu dengan tidak elitnya, si pria ditendang keluar oleh para butler suruhan Hiashi.

Sebelum berlalu Naruto berteriak, "jika butuh sesuatu, aku ada dirumah pohon Hinataaaaa!"

...

"Maaf atas kekacauan yang dibuat oleh sahabat saya tadi, Ayah, Ibu dan..." Hinata menatap pemuda yang akan menjadi tunangan itu.

Dengan elegan si pemuda beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan kearah Hinata dan mengambil lengan mungil Hinata, lalu dengan lembut mencium punggung tangan si gadis.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke-kun? Mengapa kau tak memeberitahukanku kalau kau akan bertunangan dengan putri Hiashi-san?"

Hyuuga Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke duduk berhadapan disebuah kafe elit dikawasan Konoha. Si wanita Hyuuga Sakura tengah berdebat serius dengan kekasih gelapnya—Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau terkejut?"

"Tentu saja! Apa maksudmu melakukan itu? Apa kau akan menikahinya?" mata emerald wanita itu mulai berair.

"Ya. Itu akan menguntungkan bagiku, nee-chan."

"Kau tega sekali!" si wanita mulai terisak kecil.

"Kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku. Kau bahagia seperti sekarang ini juga karena aku. Sekarang aku juga ingin membahagiakan diriku untuk mewujudkan mimpiku membawa Uchiha menjadi perusahaan nomor satu."

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa lagi bersamamu."

"Kau dapatkan Rajanya dan aku dapatkan Putrinya. Kita sama-sama bahagia!"

Sakura menangis. Jika boleh jujur ia hanya ingin hidup normal bersama pria yang ia cintai, bukan seperti ini. "Baiklah, aku mengerti Sasuke-kun."

Jadi dia adalah Uchiha itu. Selingkuhan Sakura sekaligus sekutu yang akan menghancurkan Hyuuga. Naruto geram sekali, jika tak ada Hiashi malam itu maka dengan senang hati ia akan menghajar habis-habisan si pemuda bersurai raven itu.

Sekarang ini ia menjalankan misi berdua dengan Hinata, apalagi kalau bukan memata-matai Sasuke-Sakura. Dengan modal tab ungu milik Hinata, ia rekam segala percakapan SasuSaku. Tak ada yang menyadari Naruto yang duduk dipojokan kafe tempat mangkal pasangan gelap itu. Mungkin pasangan itu tidak menyadarinya, tapi orang-orang sekitar justru menjadikannya tontonan. Bagiamana mungkin ia tersamarkan dengan mengenakan baju sailor wanita dan memakai wig kuning cerah panjang, yang ada orang-orang mengira ia cosplayer Usagi.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti Sasuke-kun." Sakura menggenggam erat jemari pemuda berwajah datar yang lebih muda darinya.

"Halo, minna!" terdengar suara teriakan diatas pangung kafe yang biasanya diisi oleh band penghibur. Rupanya bukan penyanyi atau band yang tadi teriak dengan mic ditangannya, melainkan seorang gadis muda berambut indigo. Sontak semua mata tertuju padanya.

Hinata Hyuuga mendatangi pasangan gelap itu, sedangkan berpasang-pasang mata penonton tak lepas dari sosoknya. Ia lihat Sakura yang mengenakan wig hitam panjang dan kontak lens warna hitam dan pria yang baru tadi malam bertunangan dengannya menebar kemesraan.

"Minna! Suatu ketika, seorang gadis sedang berjalan-jalan dikafe." Hinata berhenti didekat meja pasangan SasuSaku. "Tiba-tiba saja si gadis menemukan tunangannya sedang berkencan dengan wanita lain." Beberapa pengunjung bergumam 'oh tidak'.

Ia memegang pundak Sasuke dan memandangi wajah Sakura, "yang tak lain adalah ibunya sendiri." Beberapa pengunjung 'pun bergumam 'pria macam apa itu'.

"Anda pasti menyangka gadis itu akan menangis?" beberapa pengungjung berkata 'ya tentu saja'.

"Tapi ternyata gadis itu melakukan ini." Hinata mengambil cangkir cappuccino Sasuke lalu menyiramkannya keatas kepala pria itu. Para pengujung berteriak 'wah pria itu pantas mendapatkannya'.

Hinata meraih tangan kanan Sakura yang masih shock atas kelakuan Hinata. "Cincin tunangan pun ia berikan pada ibunya," Hinata memberikan cincin tunangannya ke Sakura. "Lalu ia berkata 'pergilah bersama tunanganku dan jangan pernah dekati lagi ayahku!"

"Dan cerita ini berakir!" Hinata tersenyum lembut mengakhiri ceritanya yang disambut sorakan dan tepuk tangan antusias dari pengunjung kafe.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam 'pun menggebrak meja kafe yang ternyata terbuat dari besi. Secepat kilat ia memegangi kedua tangan Hinata. Beberapa pengunjung 'pun bangkit dari kursinya dan berteriak 'hei pemuda itu menyakitinya'.

Sebelum pengunjung beraksi, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengacungkan pistol dikepala Hinata, lalu beberapa pengunjung ada yang berteriak histeris. "Diam ditempat, atau gadis ini mati!" bentaknya.

Tangannya lalu mencengkram dagu Hinata, "kau memilih diam dan menurutiku atau mati hah?" Hinata dapat melihat iris pria itu berubah semerah darah.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tab ungu 12 inchi melayang keudara dan mengenai wajah mulus Sasuke. "Hinata! Selamatkan dirimu!" Naruto datang ketempat itu, beberapa pengunjung 'pun berdecak kagum akan aksi heroik Naruto, lalu beberapa pengunjung berteriak, 'itu sailormoon'.

Sasuke menggeram kesakitan, hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh Hinata untuk segera kabur. Namun rupanya tak semudah itu, tangan Sasuke terlalu kuat mencengkeramnya.

"PRAK!" Tiba-tiba saja Sakura memukulkan vas bunga ketangan Sasuke. "Sakura?" teriak Sasuke tak percaya pada kelakuan kekasih gelapnya itu.

Hinata memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk kabur, dan ia berhasil mengingat Sasuke sedang tidak fokus.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Uwaaaaaaa, Gaara-sama where are you? Why don't u show up in this fict?

Oh! he show up in the manga chapter 661, and he said a sweet thing to Naruto: "I'll definitely not let you die, definitely won't"

Aw man! I'm not a fujoshi but NaruGaa is kind a cute

Hinata: So, how about me?

Rhe: Aw! my cutie Hinata-sama I'm always by your side (wink, wink, wink)

Hinata: (blushing madly)

Everyone, please pray for me, so I can finish this one on January 19.

From: Rhe Muliya Young with Love, dedicated for my favorite charas Gaara-sama and Hinata-sama


	5. Chapter 5

**Lost in the Echo, A GaaHina fanfiction dedicated for GHLP#3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Rhe Muliya Young borrows the characters. **

**The title is Lost in the Echo, song by Linkin Park.**

**Please enjoy this one!**

**AU, OOC, Rush, Mature content, Bad language, Violence, Lil' bit Gore, Typos, etc.**

**Dont like? GTFO!**

**Chapter V **

**Decision**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konoha 9 PM.

Setelah berhasil kabur dan selamat dari insiden kafe berdarah tadi, Hinata menaiki taksi kesuatu tempat bernama 'Penjara Konoha' tempat Gaara ditahan. Namun sudah berganti taksi sebanyak sepuluh kali dirinya tak kunjung menemukan tempat yang dituju. Ternyata dikonoha penjara tidak hanya satu. Dan malangnya ia tak tahu Gaara diepenjara dimana.

"Huft."

Oh! Betapa lelahnya tubuh Hinata, seharian ini ia telah bekerja keras. Pikirannya terkuras untuk menjalankan misi yang justru gagal. Oke! Hinata hanya remaja tujuh belas tahun sedangkan yang dilawannya adalah om-om dan tante-tante. Bisa apa dia? Untung saja Naruto-kun menyelamatkannya.

Seandainya ada Gaara disana. Rautnya 'pun berubah sendu saat sosok bodyguard kesayangannya itu melintasi otaknya, "Panda-chaaaannnn."

Pak supir yang pendengarannya sedikit terganggu pun mengira Hinata memanggilnya. "Hm? Ada apa Nona?"

"Eh? Tidak."

Pak Supir mengernyit "Tidak papa apanya? Kita sudah sampai."

"Benarkah?" Hinata melongokkan kepalanya keluar jendela, kemudian didapatinya padang pasir yang tandus tanpa ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disitu. "Pak, yakin ini tempatnya?"

Pak supir mengangguk, "ini tempat terakhir yang bisa saya capai, didepan sana adalah perbatasan Konoha dengan Suna."

"Hah? Pak saya ingin ke penjara bukan perbatasan Suna-Konoha" keluh Hinata sebal.

"Didepan sana juga ada penjara, sudah mana duitnya saya mau pulang?" pak supir 'pun menodongkan tangannya minta bayaran.

...

Hinata berjalan terseok-seok ditengah padang pasir nan gersang. Rambutnya yang ia ikat kuncir kuda sekarang lepas dan acak-acakan. Kaos putih yang dikenakannya berubah warna jadi kecoklatan. Hotpants ungu yang dipakainya 'pun tak kalah menyedihkan.

Gadis itu sudah menyusuri padang pasir yang tak berujung. Ia tak menemukan seonggok bangunan 'pun disana, padahal rasanya ia telah berjalan ratusan kilometer. Meskipun aslinya dia baru berjalan 50 meter saja. Bukannya melebih-lebihkan, selama ini dia kemana-mana pakai mobil.

Cukup! Hinata sudah tak tahan lagi! Matanya sudah kabur dan tidak bisa lagi melihat dengan jelas, kakinya 'pun sudah tak bisa lagi bergerak, serasa berubah bagai jelly. Semua terlihat buram saat ia tak lagi kuat menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri.

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"Bangunlah!"

Sayup-sayup terdengar seseorang memanggilnya. Ia mendengar, tapi rasanya sulit sekali hanya untuk membuka kelopak matanya. Apalagi menyahut panggilan itu. Perlahan-lahan namun pasti jari-jari mungilnya bergerak-gerak.

"Lihat! Dia mulai sadar!"

"Bangunlah!"

"Hey!"

_Snap!_ Dengan mengerjapkan mata, ia mulai meraih kesadarannya lagi.

"Dia sadar!"

"Yokatta!"

Dilihatnya dua orang pria berseragam polisi sedang mengamatinya. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar. Ternyata dia ada disebuah kantor polisi, terbaring lemah disofa salah satu ruangan tempat para perwira sedang mengerjakan tugas.

"Kau baik-baik saja Nak?" seorang polisi yang lumayan renta menanyainya dengan raut khawatir. Ia mengangguk lemah pada mereka.

"Mimumlah teh ini" seorang polisi yang masih muda memberinya secangkir teh yang masih mengepul.

Ia menerimanya, "arigatou."

Setelah diminum, ia merasa baikan, "siapa namamu, dan sedang apa malam-malam begini keluyuran?" rupanya ia mulai diinterogasi.

Menarik nafas dalam ia berujar, "nama saya Hyuuga Hinata, saya ingin menjenguk teman saya."

Pak polisi yang berwajah seram dengan bekas luka diwajahnya menaikkan sebelah alis. "Mencurigakan sekali. Dimana orangtuamu, kenapa kau seorang diri?"

Dengan tenang ia pun menjawab, "saya adalah anak yang mandiri, jadi tidak perlu diantar kemana-mana seperti anak TK."

Pak polisi itu menghela nafas merasa digurui oleh gadis muda ini, "kau ini putri dari Tuan Hiashi itu 'kan? Dan temanmu yang kau maksud itu bernama Gaara?"

Hinata mengangguk dengan cepat, "apa dia ditahan disini?" tanyanya semangat sekali. Si polisi mengangguk, "apa aku boleh bertemu dengannya?" tanyanya penuh harap. Namun polisi itu justru menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

"Ini sudah bukan jam besuk, lagipula kau akan dipulangkan, orangtuamu pasti khawatir!"

"Tapi, saya ingin bertemu dengannya pak," si polisi tak menanggapi.

"Ku mohon."

"Maaf, itu tidak bisa."

Lavender Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca, ia pun bersujud dan memohon-mohon pada polisi itu. "Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum bertemu Gaara!" ujarnya keras kepala sehingga polisi itu mulai kesal padanya.

"Tidak Nak, Besok dia disidang."

'Nani? Sidang?'

Tunggu dulu, apa aku ceritakan saja pokok permasalahan yang sebenarnya, siapa tahu saja kesaksianku bisa menyelamatkan Gaara.'

"Dia tidak bersalah, pak."

Polisi itu memicingkan matanya penuh seilidik, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Gaara tidak bersalah, dan saya akan menjadi saksi untuknya. Saya melakukan penganiayaan karena ingin balas dendam pada ibu tiri saya. Bukan karena diprovokasi olehnya."

Dengan wajah seriusnya si polisi berujar, "Baiklah kalau begitu, ceritakan semua selengkap-lengkapnya?"

"Tapi ada satu syarat, saya boleh bertemu Gaara setelah ini."

Si polisi mendengus kesal, "baiklah."

.

.

.

Betapa terkejutnya Gaara, saat seorang petugas sipir membangunkannya malam-malam begini. Apalagi ketika petugas itu memberitahunya bahwa ada seorang gadis yang mencarinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Koneko-chan. Ia pun bertanya-tanya kenapa Nonanya itu malah kemari. Dan ketika petugas itu memberitahu semua hal yang dikatakan oleh si gadis kepadanya, ia langsung membatu. Dalam hati Gaara berdecak sebal, hal yang ditakutkannya malah terjadi.

"Masuklah." Ia digiring memasuki sebuah ruangan kecil yang berisi meja, sofa dan seorang makhluk mungil.

Gaara meringis dalam hati, saat melihat keadaan Nonannya yang berantakan. Berbagai spekulasi mengerikan terbayang dikepalanya. Baru ditinggal dua minggu, sudah seperti. Bagaiamana kalau ia tak lagi berada disampingnya? Ia tak yakin gadis itu akan terus hidup dalam dunia yang kejam ini.

Hinata menabrakkan tubuhnya ketubuh si mantan bodyguarnya. Ia masuk kedalam dekapan Gaara. "P-P-Pa-nda-ch-cha-chan" akhirnya Hinata bisa juga bertemu dengan Gaara setelah jatuh bangun mencarinya.

"Kau bodoh! Benar-benar bodoh! Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan dapat membahayakanmu. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padmu? Kau—!" Gaara merengkuh tubuh mungil Hinata dengan kedua tangannya, "kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah frustasi.

Hinata masuk lebih dalam ke pelukan Gaara. "Aku mencarimu, kau pergi tanpa berkata apapun."

"Kenapa kau mencariku?"

"Karena, karena aku, merindukanmu."

"Kenapa kau merindukanku?"

"Ish! Berhentilah bertanya aku pusing," dusta Hinata.

"Jawab saja."

Hinata menjatuhkan kepalanya didada Gaara. "Karena aku menyayangimu."

Gaara terkekeh, "kau meyayangiku, apa benar?" Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata.

"I-itu-, a-a-ano..." wajah Hinata merona hebat, karena malu dan salah tingkah seperti seorang gadis yang kepergok sedang mengamati pujaan hatinya. "Kau 'kan bodyguardku, jadi aku merindukanmu."

"Oh hanya itu. Cari saja bodyguard lain."

"Apa? Tidak mau!"

"Aku sudah dipecat."

Hinata mencengkram baju tahanan yang dipakai Gaara, lalu memukuli dada pria itu karena kesal digoda terus. "Pandaaa-chaaaaaannn!" si gadis merengek dengan manja, hal yang selalu ia lakukan jika sudah tak bisa lagi berbuat apa-apa didepan Gaara.

Gaara mengelus punggung mungil mantan Nonanya penuh rasa sayang "pulanglah," ujarnya.

"Tidak mau, aku akan pulang kalau Panda-chan juga pulang. Jadi berhenti menyuruhku!" rengekan Hinata berubah menjadi ocehan.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan disini?"

"Menemanimu."

...

Beberapa jam telah berlalu, dan mereka masih berpelukan. Tidak lagi dalam posisi berdiri melainkan duduk dikursi. Gaara yang punggungnya menyandar disofa, dan Hinata yang memeluknya berada diantara dua kaki pria itu.

Tak dipungkiri Gaara merasa pegal yang teramat sangat. Tapi rasa itu terbayar sudah ketika melihat wajah damai Nonanya yang tertidur dalam pelukannya. Jika gadis itu merasa nyaman, seberapapun sakit yang diterimanya tidaklah masalah. Karena kebahagian Gaara adalah melihat senyum Hinata.

"Mmmhhhhh." Hinata menggeliat pelan, ia menguap lebar dan mata lavendernya terbuka setengah. Sesaat kemudian dia merangkak bangun dari posisi tengkurapnya, "apa ini sudah pagi?"

"Belum."

"Oh." Si gadis mengusap kedua matanya dan mulai meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Tidurlah lagi," perintah Gaara.

Hinata menggeleng, "tidak, aku ingin bicara denganmu dulu." Gaara mengernyit.

"Besok kau disidang 'kan?" Gaara mengangguk cepat dengan wajah biasa saja. "Apa kau siap?"

"Ya."

"Karena ada kau disana." Kalimat lanjutan dari Gaara membuat Hinata memerah, entah karena apa.

"Aku sudah memberitahukan ayah tentang keputusanku membelamu dan membatalkan pertunangan dengan Uchiha." Gaara terperangah dengan ucapan Hinata, baru kali ini gadis itu membantah perintah ayahnya, pasti dia cukup tertekan.

"Apa kau yakin dengan semua ini?" tanya Gaara mengetes si gadis.

"Tenang saja. " Hinata tersenyum lebar, "lebih baik aku dipenjara bersamamu, daripada harus hidup dengan orang yang telah menghancurkan keluargaku," jelasnya.

Gaara menyeringai tipis dan memejamkan matanya, kagum pada keberanian Hinata. Rupanya gadis kecil itu sudah dewasa.

"Ja, ganbate ne!" Hinat langsung tiup terompet dan memainkan pom-pom. Gaara yang melihat hal itu berubah pikiran dan menarik perkataan dalam hatinya tadi. Gadis ini masih sama saja seperti dulu manja dan kekanakan.

Tapi, itulah yang membuat gadis itu berkesan dihatinya.

...

"Permisi." Seorang polisi tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan tempat GaaHina berada. "Nona, Tuan Hiashi menjemput anda."

Kedua orang tersebut langsung diam dengan raut horor begitu mendengar nama Hiashi berkumandang bagaikan guntur yang menyambar mereka. Apalagi setelah mendengar penjelasan dari si polisi bahwa Hiashi telah membatalkan persidangan dan menarik gugatan pada Gaara.

Mereka berdua tidak heran lagi mengapa polisi-polisi itu patuh akan perintah sang Raja Hyuuga. Uang adalah solusi untuk menyelesaikan masalah.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Tahu-tahu tangan kanan Hinata sudah berada dicengkraman ayahnya. Tuan Hiashi terus menarik Hinata untuk membawanya pulang dengan paksaan. Bahkan Tuan Hiashi tak menggubris ocehan putrinya sedikitpun.

"Ayah, kenapa menjemputku?"

"Bukankah aku tadi sudah mengirimi pesan bahwa aku akan mempertangungjawabkan perbuatanku!"

"Apa ayah tetap bersikeras menjodohkanku dengan Uchiha?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau!"

Tiba-tiba saja sang ayah berhenti mendadak, Hinata pun mendongak memandangi ayahnya, "bisakah sekali saja kau melakukan hal yang membuat ayahmu ini bahagia?"

Hinata merasa tersendir, tapi ia memilih untuk mengabaikan hali itu. "Bukankah masih banyak cara untuk meraih kekayaan selain menjodohkanku?"

"Atau ayah sengaja melakukan hal itu untuk menyingkirkanku?" Hiashi terdiam seribu bahasa. "Kalau itu memang kemauan Ayah tidak apa-apa, aku akan menyingkir dari kehidupan Ayah. Lapula aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti ayah, menikahi pasangan yang hanya mencintai harta Ayah."

Tautan tangan ayah dan anak itu perlahan mengendur dan akhirnya terlepas sempurna. Putri sulungnya itu mengambil langkah yang berlawanan dengannya dan benar-benar pergi menjauhinya.

Gaara melihat pemandangan paling memilukan selama hidupnya. Perpisahan antara seorang ayah dan putrinya. Ia benci tak mampu melakukan apa-apa, tak berdaya seperti ini. Ia tahu, sebenarnya dalam hati ayah dan anak itu ada rasa cinta kasih, tapi keadaan memaksa mereka untuk teguh pada pendirian masing-masing.

Pria itu sama sekali tak melepaskan tatapannya pada gadis indigo yang kini mulai berjalan menjauhi sang ayah menuju kearahnya. Ia pikir si gadis akan berlari memeluknya dan menangis didadanya seperti biasa. Namun ia membelalakkan matanya saat si gadis justru berjalan melewatinya.

'greb'

Ada yang menghentikan langkahnya, tangan milik pria yang sudah amat ia kenal, pria yang selalu setia disampingnya, dan pria yang selalu mengisi hatinya—Gaara.

Memejamkan matanya erat-erat Hinata menepis tangan Gaara. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya kali ini, bahkan si pemuda surai merah itu sekalipun. Ia 'pun kembali melangkah menghiraukan tatapan sendu milik Gaara.

Namun langkahnya terhenti untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bukan lagi Gaara yang menghentikannya kali ini, melainkan sebuah tangan yang sudah sejak sepuluh tahun lalu tak pernah ia rasakan kehangatannya. Saking terkejutnya, gadis itu tak mampu melakukan apa-pun.

_'Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri, jika aku sampai kehilangan dirimu. Kau satu-satunya yang kumiliki. Aku memang melakukan kesalahan pada 'mereka', dan aku tak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama padamu. Hitomi dan Hanabi yang selalu ada dihatiku, mungkin kesalahanku pada mereka tak dapat diampuni. Aku telah dibutakan oleh cinta juga harta, padahal mereka tak membawa manfaat padaku selain hanya kehancuran. Mungkin disisa hidupku ini, aku bisa melakukan satu kebaikan.'_

.

.

.

**HINATA POV**

Takdir itu tak dapat diubah, seberapapun besar usahamu melawannya. Jadi, lebih baik berhenti saja. Bukan berarti kau mudah menyerah dan berputus asa, tapi berserah diri pada kekuata Tuhan. Bisa jadi dibalik itu semua ada sesuatu yang lebih istimewa untukmu.

Manusia memang tak mampu menghukum kejahatan manusia yang lain dengan adil. Apalagi jika sudah terjerumus pada nafsu balas dendam yang begitu menyesatkan dan tak berujung. Kau tak akan pernah merasa puas jika berhasil membalaskan dendammu. Percayalah bahwa segala yang dilakukan manusia berpenaruh pada diri manusia itu sendiri. Kebaikan yang kau lakukan akan membawa kebaikan yang lain untukmu, dan kejahatan yang kau lakukan membawa kejahatan lain untukmu.

Aku, Hyuuga Hinata seorang gadis muda bermarga Hyuuga. Bekerja sebagai asisten dosen sebuah Universitas di Konoha jurusan bisnis, padahal usiaku baru saja menginjak 20 tahun. Kau akan maklum kalau tahu aku belajar bisnis sejak usia 7 tahun. Terimakasih kepada guru cantik yang sabar mengajariku.

Aku memililki ayah bernama Hyuuga Hiashi, seorang duda terkaya di Konoha. Sayang sekali kekayaan tak bisa memberikannya kebahagiaan. Istri mudanya kabur bersama kekasih gelapnya. Aku sedikit merasa bersalah saat mengingat peranku yang mungkin menginspirasi si istri muda tersebut. Tak mau disalahkan dan merasa bersalah kuanggap kejadian itu adalah karma bagi ayahku. Apalagi, tak lama dari itu peristiwa duka kembali terjadi, anak hasil hubungannya dengan si istri muda meninggal karena penyakit. Kuharap Ayahku diberi kekuatan dalam menghadapinya.

Aku memiliki seorang sahabat yang tak akan pernah tergantikan, dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang sekarang diadopsi oleh mantan maidku Tsunade, dan sekarang ia bersekolah di jurusan seni. Pemuda itu cinta pertamaku, kami sempat jadian setahun yang lalu. Mengingatnya membuatku merona, meskipun sekarang kami tak lagi bersama.

Cukup sampai disitu dulu informasi tentangku. Saat ini aku lumayan sibuk dimeja makan, menata sunagimo dan tanshio diatas meja. Untung saja aku tidak sendiri, ada seorang pria yang juga membantuku, dia adalah Gaara—mantan sahabatku yang sekarang bekerja sebagai seorang penyidik di kejaksaan, aku bilang dia mantan sahabatku karena sekarang dia berstatus sebagai—

"Panda-chaaaaaann!" Kupelototi dia dengan begitu garangnya saat aku memergokinya mencomot satu tusuk sunagimo. Seperti biasa dia tak menggubrisku.

"PANDA-CHAAAANNN!" Baiklah jika hanya sekali dia melakukan itu aku tak akan sejengkel itu. Kali ini bahkan sudah ketiga kalinya, padahal makanan ini untuk acara ulangtahunnya yang belum dimulai, dasar panda rakus!

Kesabaranku sudah habis dan aku memutuskan untuk menghampirinya sambil membawa spatula ditangan kanan. "Kemari kau Panda!" teriakku. Aku makin jengkel saat melihatnya tak hanya mengambil sunagimo, tapi juga seporsi lidah asin favoritnya. Alhasil kami pun kejar-kejaran didalam rumah.

Selang beberapa menit, aku tak juga berhasil menangkapnya. Dia selalu saja bisa membuatku kalah seperti ini. Kesal, aku duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Panda-chaaaannnn!" rajukku padanya.

Tiba-tiba saja dua buah lengan memelukku dari belakang, kemudian samar-samar kudengar bisikan, "terimakasih kadonya."

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

I LOVE YOU GAARA-SAMA, HINATA-SAMA. KEEP ALIVE TILL THE END OF ANIMANGA!

Special Thanks for: ailla-ansory, Fuchsia Harumi, Sasazaki mami, aam tempe, guest, hakeriouss, Minatsuki Heartnet, Ookami-Taiyou, .777, SweetMafia95, fallenmoka, Saitou Rei, , MickDheeManda. You're awesome people!

.

.

Rhe Muliya Young with Love.


End file.
